In a window lift system of this type, the catch has a first fastening point for an upwardly pulling end of the pulling device and a second fastening point for a downwardly pulling end of the pulling device, this second point being horizontally offset to the first fastening point in the window pane plane once the window pane is fitted. Such a window lift system is known from the publication DE 690 27 127 T2.
Window lift systems of this type are of particular interest when fastening of the upwardly pulling end and the downwardly pulling end of the pulling device at two fastening points on the catch which are horizontally offset in the above-mentioned manner ensures that a drive force for movement is so applied to the window pane that, independently of the direction of movement, the window pane is always pressed against merely a single guiding edge or rail which remains the same for each direction of movement. Tilting of the window pane in a corresponding guiding device can thus be effectively prevented.
A window lift system designed in this way is proposed in the German patent application DE 102 55 461.7 which had not been published on the application day of the present application. The invention described below is suitable especially for window lift systems of the type proposed in that patent application, the content of which is hereby entirely incorporated by reference into the present application.
Window lift systems of the type thus described bring with them a problem which forms the starting point for the present invention. In such window lift systems, torque is exerted on the window pane independently of the direction of pulling and movement. This torque is typically also desired in order to press the window pane constantly against the same guiding edge or rail. The same torque transferred via the catch to the window pane once the window pane is fitted, however, results in the catch being pulled, before the fitting of the window pane, into an oblique position which makes fitting the window pane extraordinarily difficult, especially connecting the window pane to the catch. Fitting the window pane is also made more difficult in that the catch which previously was typically only held by the two ends has at least one degree of rotational freedom, and can thus rotate freely at least about one axis. This can furthermore lead to undesired rattling when the corresponding door or side panel module which contains a corresponding window lift system is transported.